This invention relates to a tool for compressing a fitting on a hose and more particularly to a portable tool for compressing fittings of various sizes to the ends of high pressure flexible hoses.
Screw-on type hose fittings have been used in the field, i.e. away from an electrical power source, however, when a source of electrical power is available, metal deformation type of non-reusable hose fittings are preferred. This type of hose fittings require an electrically actuated press which is usually immobile.
The immobility and high investment costs of a power actuated compression tool has required the layman to purchase a large supply of screw-on type of reusable hose fittings to cover every size hose in his stock.
Thus, a need exists for an improved portable compression tool for installing hose fittings onto a variety of hoses of various sizes which does not require a source of electrical power.